Sentencing
by Lady Lolita
Summary: One of the Dragonslayers lives, but he's captured. What will become of him? And will he get away?


Sentencing

By: Lady Lolita

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters. So please don't sue! Especially since I'm not making any money off of this.

My name is Chesta. I was…am…one of Lord Dilandau's Dragonslayers. I'm told that I'm the last and that Lord Dilandau was nothing more than the figment of someone's imagination. That he is really a woman and not just any woman but Allen Schezar's sister. I remember that Lord Dilandau hated Allen Schezar. Not as much as Van Fanel, but still he hated him. So, you can understand why I find this new development to be hard to believe.

So, I don't even know if I should believe that my fellow Dragonslayers are all dead. Maybe they're alive somewhere, plotting to get me back with Lord Dilandau. But, no, if they had been plotting to do so it would have happened by now. It's been three weeks since I was caught in the last battle. I still don't understand why they have nursed me back to health. They're going to kill me. Why not just let me die on my own? They say it wouldn't be doing justice if I died in the battle, it would be better justice for the people and families of whose lives I've helped destroy if I were put on trial for my crimes and then sentenced.

Of course, the trial was a joke. Everyone had their minds made up already and I made no attempt to hide the crimes that I've committed. I'm proud to have done so in Lord Dilandau's name. And I said as much. I was sentenced to death by beheading to be carried out as soon as I was well. Isn't that stupid? God forbid that I have to limp to the block.

But, I don't care. I will gladly die for Lord Dilandau and my fellow Dragonslayers. I grin to myself as I think of this. One of the guards taps my cell bars and asks what I'm grinning about. My grin turns into a smirk and he turns away.

If I hadn't been so injured then it would probably have gone to say that I would have gotten away. Away to Lord Dilandau and the rest of my comrades. But, no. I was too weak.

I have asked several times to see this Celena Schezar that they keep telling me is the real person and that Lord Dilandau was only an alternate personality brought on by the sorcerers or whatever. But, I don't believe it. She is to appear before me today.

As I hear footsteps I stiffen. Is she real? Is she really coming? She is accompanied by Allen Schezar who looks at me with both pity and hatred. I shift my gaze away from him and to Celena. My eyes widen. She looks a lot like Lord Dilandau. But, ha! It is not him. She has the wrong color eyes and she has no scar on her cheek.

"How can you lie and tell me that she is Lord Dilandau? Do you think me that stupid?" I ask Allen.

I look at her before Allen can answer. "And you? How can you stand there and pretend that you are…." My sentence is cut short as she giggles and proceeds to act like nothing more than a bored child. She was tugging on Allen Schezar's sleeve.

"Brother, can we go back now? I'm bored." She said, smiling happily.

"In a moment, Celena. I would like to talk to this man." He said to her, smiling at her affectionately and then glaring at me.

"I allowed this only because it was your last wish. She is who we've told you she is. She was who you knew. She is not that person any longer and she will not be bothered by the likes of you ever again." Allen Schezar finished.

"I don't believe it. Her eyes are not the same as his, nor does she have his scar. I will go to my grave believing that Lord Dilandau still lives somewhere. If you've captured him, beware. He will get free. And I will laugh as I look up from Hell and watch him destroy and avenge." I say to him. "You will get no information out of me if that's what you're seeking. I will tell you of no past or future deeds." I finished softly.

"Very well." Allen Schezar said, turning to leave and take Celena with him. But as he turned, I saw the flicker of fear in his eyes. Fear of what? Lord Dilandau? Good. And a flicker of recognition in Celena Schezar's eyes. But how could that be? I've never met the girl before. Poor thing seems retarded, I would remember if I'd met her. Yet, still, she does resemble Lord Dilandau. From before he had the scar.

As they left, I heard more footsteps and someone came to lead me out. It was time for me to go to my beheading. I am well now and it was scheduled for first thing this morning after I was allowed to see Celena Schezar.

I sigh as I stand. I make an attempt to get away, of course. But, they apprehend me, as I knew they would. The attempt was only half-hearted, trying to make my escape when someone opened the door. They shackle me and I am walked down the dungeon hallway, every other inmate watching me.

"Dead man walking!" They all shout. Some of them, the ones that I didn't make friends with and were not closest to my cell, spit on me as I walked by for my crimes were worse than theirs. I walked, head held high and proud, even as I was forced to take baby steps from the shackles. I would not dishonor Lord Dilandau, even in my darkest hour.

End


End file.
